Goin' Country
by ilaclynn
Summary: Mr. Schue decides the kids need to do some country songs.  And with that emotions start to come to the surface for a few students.


"Country," Mr. Schue said as he was writing it on the white board.

"Is all about expressing yourself and pretty much telling a story."

"Do we really have to do country, ?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, we've done almost every style except for this one. So I want everyone to have a song prepared by Friday. "

All around the room you can hear the groans from everyone not wanting to do this assignment. Rachel though was actually looking forward to it. She knew there were a few good song choices out there that fit how she was feeling at that very moment. She already had an idea for what song she was going to do and was excited to perform it in front of everyone.

"I know you guys don't want to do this, but it can be fun." was still trying to convince everyone when Rachel raised her hand.

"Mr. Schue since everyone isn't sold on the idea of country, can I perform a song to show them how helpful it can be?"

"Sure Rachel, go ahead."

She went over and told the band what song and they all nodded and started playing it.

_Woke up late today and I still feel the sting of the pain  
But I brushed my teeth anyway  
I got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face  
I got a little bit stronger_

Riding in the car to work and I'm trying to ignore the hurt  
So I turned on the radio, stupid song made me think of you  
I listened to it for minute but I changed it  
I'm getting a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger

And I'm done hoping that we could work it out  
I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels  
Letting you drag my heart around  
And, oh, I'm done thinking that you could ever change

I know my heart will never be the same  
But I'm telling myself I'll be okay  
Even on my weakest days  
I get a little bit stronger

Doesn't happen overnight but you turn around  
And a month's gone by and you realize you haven't cried  
I'm not giving you a hour or a second or another minute longer  
I'm busy getting stronger  
And I'm done hoping that we can work it out  
I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels  
Letting you drag my heart around  
And, oh, I'm done thinking, that you could ever change

I know my heart will never be the same  
But I'm telling myself I'll be okay  
Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger  
I get a little bit stronger

Getting along without you, baby  
I'm better off without you, baby  
How does it feel without me, baby?  
I'm getting stronger without you, baby

And I'm done hoping we could work it out  
I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels  
Letting you drag my heart around  
And, oh, I'm done thinking that you could ever change

I know my heart will never be the same  
But I'm telling myself I'll be okay  
Even on my weakest days  
I get a little bit stronger

I get a little bit stronger  
Just a little bit stronger  
A little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger  
I get a little bit stronger

As she finished the song everyone was standing and clapping except for Finn. Mercedes went up and hugged Rachel as a tear rolled down her face. Mercedes knew how hard it was for Rachel to sing that song and she was so proud of her.

"You did amazing babe, I'm so proud."

"Thank you. Now I hope everyone is encouraged to do country." Rachel stated.

They all started laughing and agreed country could be pretty cool as they were leaving the choir room.

As Rachel was putting her books in her locker she noticed a shadow behind her and turned around to find Finn standing there.

"What do you want, Finn?"

"What was up with that song in glee?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Was that song about me?"

"Well of course. Who else would it have been for?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Have you known me to sing a song and not mean it? Every word I said I meant."

"Does this mean that you're over me?"

Rachel didn't want to answer that question but she knew she had too.

"No," she whispered "I don't I'll ever fully be over you. But like the song said I get a little bit stronger everyday and hopefully one day everything will be okay."

And with that she closed her locker and walked down the hallway not bothering to look behind her at Finn's stunned face.

**A/N**

_**song credit - Sara Evans ; A Little Bit Stronger**_


End file.
